List of The Berenstain Bears characters
This is a list of the various fictional characters that appear in the Berenstain Bears series of books and all associated media. Main characters The bear family in The Big Honey Hunt consisted of Mama Bear, Papa Bear, and son Small Bear (later named Brother Bear). They began their own line of books about the bears in 1974 with The Berenstain Bears and the New Baby which added daughter Sister Bear to the family and changed Small Bear's name to Brother Bear. In 2000, baby sister Honey Bear was introduced with The Berenstain Bears and Baby Makes Five, after having dealt with Mama Bear's pregnancy in the previous book The Birds, the Bees, and the Berenstain Bears. Between the two books, there was a contest for readers to name the baby. Supporting characters *'Too-Tall Grizzly', the leader of his own little gang. *'Two-Ton Grizzly', Too-Tall's father who works at the Junkyard. *'Queenie McBear '''is the daughter of the Bear Country real estate agent Mrs. McBear, Too-Tall's on-and-off girlfriend and friend of Brother and Sister. Although originally a bully to Sister, she is now friendly to all the cubs at school. She was originally introduced in ''The Berenstain Bears The In-Crowd. *'Fred Bear', Brother and Sister's cousin and friend, frequently known as Cousin Freddy, His father and Papa Bear are brothers. *'Elizabeth "Lizzy" Bruin', One of Sister's best friends, introduced in The Berenstain Bears and the Trouble with Friends. *'William ("Billy") Grizzwold ' is related to Gilbert ("Gil") Grizzwold's young babyish annoying smart-mouth, clumsy, fun-loving hockey fan little brother. He's nearly 7 or 8-years-old. Also Sister Bear's classmate/boyfriend with Teacher Jane's 3rd grade class. He appears on The Giddy Grandma. *'Bonnie Brown', Originally introduced in The Berenstain Bears and the New Girl in Town, she is a part-time model who attends Bear Country School and becomes friends with Brother and Sister and at times Brother's love interest. *'Raffish Ralph', a Bear Country crook, typically working as a con man, who also goes by the name Ralph Ripoff. Though he is scheming and underhanded, he has a somewhat cordial relationship with Papa, Brother, and Sister. He did appeared in one storybook and appeared in the chapter books and also made an appearance in the Berenstain Bears Save Christmas! music album. *'Weasel McGreed', a Weasel bent on taking over Bear Country. *'Farmer Ben', local farmer, neighbor, and family friend. *'Mrs. Ben', Farmer Ben's wife. *'Squire Grizzly', the richest bear in all of Bear Country and a friend to Papa. *'Lady Grizzly', Squire Grizzly's wife. *'Grizzly Gramps and Gran', Papa Bear's parents. *'Mayor Horace J. Honeypot', The mayor of Bear Country, known for numerous spoonerisms. *'Professor Actual Factual', The community intellectual, always pictured as slim and bespectacled. A good friend of Brother and Sister, he is also the purveyor and owner of the Bearsonian Institution, Bear Country's museum. *'Bill Bunny', a bunny in the television specials and the chapter books. *'Benjamin Frog', a frog in the television specials and the chapter books. *'Firefly', a firefly in the television specials and the chapter books. *'Ferdy Factual '''is the nephew of Actual Factual and an unusually intelligent cub. Introduced in ''The Berenstain Bears and the Nerdy Nephew. *'Trudy Brunowitz', a similarly nerdy female cub and Ferdy's friend. *'Harry McGill, '''the first disabled cub in the series, making his debut in ''The Berenstain Bears and the [[The Berenstain Bears and the Wheelchair Commando|Wheelchair Commando]] in 1995 in the Big Chapter Book Series. He is smart and is good friends with Tiger, Holly, Pek, Sabby, Kipper and Ferdy from The Berenstain Bears and the Excuse Note. After standing up to Too-Tall, he eventually became his chess buddy. *'Bertha Broom', a muscular female cub who is athletic but also quite feminist in her beliefs. One of the few cubs to stand up to Too-Tall on a regular basis besides Brother. *'Milton Chub '''is probably the largest cub in school and in the third grade, Milton was the brunt of teasing when he first arrived. He is now on the wrestling team and is good friends with all the cubs, especially Bertha, his secret "crush." He hurt is foot when he is on crutches. *'Kenny, a kid who appears in the 2003 series. *Skuzz, the second-in-command of Too-Tall's gang. He wears a crown-like hat and is just as ruthless as Too-Tall. *Smirk, the silly one of Too-Tall's gang, though sarcastic. He wears a beanie-like hat and likes to build model airplanes in his spare time. *Dr. Gert Grizzly, Beartown's doctor. She is kind and wants everyone to adopt a healthy eating style. Was once tricked by Raffish Ralph's friends Captain Billy while raising money for a new hospital wing. *Barbara "Babs" Bruno (����Japanese:バーバラ・"バブズ"・ブルーノ "Babuzu" Burūno, ����Korean/윌리엄:바바라 "밥" 브루노 "Bab" Beuluno) ' the daughter of Beartown's police chief, Chief Bruno. A feminist and aspiring poet, she is good friends with Queenie and Bertha from ''The Berenstain Bears and the New Girl in Town. She also occasionally hangs out with Sister and Bonnie. *'Vinnie', the dim-witted one of the Too-Tall gang. He wears a snowcap on his head similar to a skater, though only for looks. He does not get many jokes told by the rest of the gang and is often the one that Too-Tall teases when no one else is around. *'Skuzz', a member of Too-Tall's gang. He wears a sailor's hat and sailor suit in the chapter books, also a white shirt in The Berenstain Bears television specials. *'Turtle', a turtle of Too-Tall's gang, He was a sailor's pet. *'Barry Bruin '''is Lizzy's older brother. He is also one of the few continuity problems in the series as Lizzy did not have any other siblings when she first moved to Beartown. He loves to tell and play jokes but is always willing to help a friend out. *'Teacher Bob, the third-grade teacher in Bear Country School. Easygoing but firm. Most of the main characters are in his class. *Teacher Jane, the first-grade teacher in Bear Country School. Also the Bear Scouts' troop leader. Sister and Lizzy are in her class. Very gentle and soft-spoken. *Chief Bert Bruno, the police chief of Beartown and the father of Babs. He often calls on the Bear Detectives to help him solve local crimes, though he worries that they may get hurt while dealing with criminals. His assistant deputy is Officer Marguerite. *Officer Marguerite, Bear Country's main police officer. though she is not only officer on the police force, she is the only one currently mentioned in the books. *Tiger, a dumb one of Too-Tall's gang in the book The Berenstain Bears and the Excuse Note, he wears a sweater. *Holly, a girl bear of Too-Tall's gang in the book The Berenstain Bears and the Excuse Note, she wears a headband. *Pek, a second-in-command of Too-Tall's gang in the book The Berenstain Bears and the Excuse Note, he wears a crown-like hat. *Sabby, a silly one of Too-Tall's gang in the book The Berenstain Bears and the Excuse Note, he wears a beanie-like hat. *Kipper, a dim-witted one of Too-Tall's gang in the book The Berenstain Bears and the Excuse Note, he wears a snowcap. *Tuffy, a girl bear who beat up Sister Bear in the book The Berenstain Bears and the Bully. She attempted to fight Sister a second time, but Sister had learned self-defense and gave Tuffy a nosebleed. Tuffy said that her parents hit her at home when she told Sister Bear if the principal told her parents what had happend she wouldn't be able to sit down. *Stewart Beary, a kid that only appears in the book The Berenstain Bears’ Moving Day. *Sally Beary, a girl bear that only appears in the book The Berenstain Bears’ Moving Day. *Mrs Smith' a teacher who holds the Talent show in the poem book "The Berenstain bears and the talent show" *'Dr. Bearson' a Dentist whom Sister thinks will yank out her tooth with Yankers because of a Sarcastic Joke by Brother. Brother also thinks that Bearson's drill is big as Papa's. Appears in "Visit the Dentist" *'Teacher Harriet, one of Bear Country Scool's two fourth-grade teachers. Bermuda is in her class. *Mr. Smock, Bear Country's new art teacher. Queenie developed a crush on him. His favorite food is honey-cured salmon. *Fred Furry, owner of Beartown's only theater, the "Bearjou." *Gilbert "Gil" Grizzwold, a character who does not speak much but appears in certain books. He appears to be good friends with Ferdy and Harry, but does not talk much with Brother or Sister. *Mervyn "Bullhorn" Grizzmeyer, the school's coach and vice principal. A no-nonsense, strict disciplinarian, he is constantly keeping Too-Tall in line. Dictator-like, even setting up a strict dress code that failed after a few weeks, he is not afraid to put anyone in line, even Papa Bear. *Mr. Honeycomb, the principal of Bear Country School. He appears to be laid-back but in charge, since most of the discipline is set out by Mr. Grizzmeyer. *Miss Glitch, Bear Country School's fourth-grade teacher and also the English teacher, she is similar to Mr. Grizzmeyer. She loves poetry and classical music. While she means well, she often serves as nemesis to Brother, Sister, and their friends. *Miss HoneyBear, the kindergarten teacher at Bear Country School. Only appeared in one book. *Sister's jumprope friends, named Anna, Millie and Louis. They have appeared in a few books, but do not appear to be major characters in any plot so far. *Bermuda McBear, Queenie's older cousin who is in the fourth grade, though her actions appear to be more teenage-oriented. A bigger flirt than Queenie and object of attention for the boys in the school, along with Bonnie. *Biff Bruin, Lizzy and Barry's dad, who runs the pharmacy in Beartown. *Willie and Min Bear, Fred's parents. Not active in any plot but appear in a few books. * '''Miz Mcgrizz, a woman who the cubs believe to be an evil witch, but who turns out to be friendly when they trick or treat at her house. She made her first appearance in The Berenstain Bears Trick or Treat. In the animated series, Miz Mcgrizz is named Witter Jones. She also appeared in Lend a Helping Hand * Kitten Salesman, a salesman whose job is to sell toy "Kitty Cats" that "sticks out its tongue when you squeeze them" that won't last long and once they are gone, they would not refill, to get lots of money. He gives some to Brother and Sister and forces their parents to buy them. * Space Grizzlies, toy action figures and a TV show that Brother was really obsessed with. Mama thinks they're fine but is annoyed with the obsession. Papa and Sister don't like them in the book, but in the episode Papa like them...and the TV show. Brother got see the movie but it causes a Bad Dream. * Big Paw, a giant of a bear, a throwback to prehistoric cave bears, Lives in a cave and hibernates. * Santa Bear, a cartoon bear version of Santa Claus that gives cubs gifts if they are good and not greedy on Christmas. Only appeared in one book. * Grizzly Gus, a salesman that is unseen in the main books, and the TV show and only appears in the Christmas-poetry book The Berenstain Bears Christmas Tree where he owns his Christmas tree business and store. * Mr. Mail Bear, a mail man that only appears in The Berenstain Bears Christmas Tree. * Boss Bunny, a bunny that makes his only appearance in The Berenstain Bears' Easter Surprise. * Lenny, a wheelchair kid guest that only appears in The Berenstain Bears and the Wicked Weasel Spell. * Kenny, a kid guest in a wagon that only appears in The Berenstain Bears Go Bonkers Over Honkers. * Nigel, a man on the Little League that only appears in The Berenstain Bears Play Ball. * Parter Pete, a man that only appears in The Berenstain Bears and the Bigpaw Problem. * Kinder Kevin, a man that only appears in The Berenstain Bears and the Bigpaw Problem. * Jeepers, a fisherman that only appears in The Berenstain Bears Meet Bigpaw. * Charlene, a girl bear that only appears in The Berenstain Bears' Comic Valentine. Category:Characters